Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 21: The Fearsome Resurgence of Santoran
Title: The Fearsome Resurgence of Santoran Appears: Aquatic Brute Monster: Kizar II Fierce Water Monster: Santoran II Prologue On one peaceful afternoon at sea, two fishermen sat out in a speed boat in the ocean, doing the thing that fishermen get their namesake from: fishing. "You got anything yet Hoga?" asked one. "Nothing yet Domen" said Hoga. "Haven't been very many fish in the last week. Wonder if it's one of those kaiju again" said Domen. "I don't know, if there was a monster, we'd probably be dead by now" responded Hoga trying to concentrate on fishing. "Hey! What's that out there?" Domen pointed to two large figures over yonder. One was blue with a gorilla-like appearance, long tail, and back fin while the other was a green dinosaurian beast with hook hands that could be easily mistaken for Godzilla. The monsters dueled to the death, the blue one firing a beam from its mouth only to have it be reflected back by the green's hook hand. "Can't believe, is that who I think it is?" asked Domen. "Kizar and Santoran! I thought those two were killed by MPT and Haruhiko!" said Hoga. "They were. These two must be individuals of the same species. We've gotta go tell MPT about this" said Domen as he started the engine. They went speeding off towards land. "Hey, you wanna bet on who wins the fight?" asked Hoga. "Sure, 1000 yen on Kizar" said Domen. "11000 on Santoran" said Hoga. Chapter I "So which monster is this?" asked Kumagai, disappointed at the fact the monster was dead. The MPT team had arrived at Tokyo Bay, having been told by the fishermen about the Kizar and Santoran. Kizar's corpse laid washed upon the beach. Currently Hoga and Domen had been watching them investigate. "It seems to be a second Kizar, but what could've killed it?" said Isayama as the team heard Domen yell in frustration. "The fishermen said that he was fighting a Santoran, perhaps he's the killer?" suggested Hama. "Seems unlikely since Haruhiko defeated Santoran without much of a tough fight. More likely it may be a stronger monster or a second Gronokron," said Isayama as Domen stopped handing the bet money to Hoga in order to listen. "Don't see why it'd be a Gronokron, Yapool doesn't do much these days, probably just sits in his dimension brooding in the corner" added Saji snarkily. Now the captain spoke up. "Whatever it was, we need to be careful since it is strong and could prove a difficult enemy" explained Shimizu, "Now we need to find it before it can endanger any lives". Everyone agreed with their captain. They began packing up their stuff as Hoga and Domen interrupted them. "So uh... Who won the battle?" asked Domen. "We don't know yet, no one but you saw the battle so we have no idea if it ended in a draw or something" Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Episodes Category:Emgaltan Category:User: Telako Category:Fan Episodes